


Flustered Compliments

by pyroeis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dialogue, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroeis/pseuds/pyroeis
Summary: Mako's smile grew wider as he hid his face in his hands, feeling his poor cheeks heating up even more. He's been in a relationship before, of course, but no one has ever been quite so affectionate with him as Wu. Every time they had some free time they could spend together, Wu would practically shower his boyfriend with compliments of all sorts.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161





	Flustered Compliments

Singular beams of the sun's warm light entered the room, making their way through the thin, floral curtain. Mako squinted his eyes, facing the window, as the light hit his face, spreading the warm feeling all over his sharp features. He groaned and heavily turned away from the window, although reluctantly. He sighed deeply, breathing in the toasty air and cuddling the pillow underneath his head. Mako had no idea what the time was, however, he still believed it was too early to get up, though that might have been the results of his increasing laziness.

Ever since Team Avatar defeated Kuvira and Wu decided to abdicate, meaning he no longer needed a bodyguard 24/7 (of course, Mako still remained his bodyguard, as he was still in quite a dangerous situation), there was finally some time to properly relax. Team Avatar decided to go on vacation, taking Wu along with them. For convenience's sake, all six of them went to Ba Sing Se. Bolin could introduce Opal to the city, Korra and Asami could go to fancy restaurants on fancy dates, and, well, Wu had some business to attend here after the vacation was over. The plan was for Bolin, Opal, Korra and Asami to go back to Republic City, while Mako and Wu stayed in Ba Sing Se for a few more days to sort the most important things out. Mako didn't know all the details personally, but he trusted Wu. Yes, he trusted him. Throughout the three long years bodyguarding, Mako watched Wu grow as a person, blossoming into someone who's mature, honourable and reliable. Wu learned how to be trustworthy and responsible - he was no longer the whiny childish Prince he used to be. He became an inspiring persona, showing that change is indeed possible and that you will achieve greatness if you believe in your own strength and learn from your own mistakes. He was truly a remarkable individual, wasn't he?

A quiet breathy chuckle forced Mako to lose his train of thought. He turned onto his back and stretched out his arms that were sore and partly numb from him sleeping on them for almost the whole night. He rubbed his eyes with a closed fist and then blinked twice, waiting for his eyes to get familiar with the bright and cosy sunlight that continued to softly graze his face all this time. Mako fully opened his eyes after a few more seconds of adjusting. He then turned his face to the side from which he heard the chuckle coming from, while also slowly putting his hands underneath his head. His heart skipped a beat upon seeing Wu eyeing him with a big goofy grin on his face. How has he not realised it was Wu? Mako's own face was flushed with a pinkish red, only just now realising that they have, in fact, slept in the same bed last night, after an evening full of... _overwhelming and intriguing activities._

"Hi," Mako whispered quietly and a bit shyly. Now he was thinking about how much of a mess he must've looked like. He slightly moved one arm over his face.

"Good morning, darling," Wu answered in a melodic voice, lying right next to Mako, leaning on his arm for support, resting his head on his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How long have you been watching me for?" he muttered, smiling gently.

"You sure look well rested! And, well, a few minutes, perhaps? I'm not sure. I just thought you looked adorable and I'd feel bad if I woke you up."

Mako's smile grew wider as he hid his face in his hands, feeling his poor cheeks heating up even more. He's been in a relationship before, of course, but no one has ever been quite so affectionate with him as Wu. Every time they had some free time they could spend together, Wu would practically shower his boyfriend with compliments of all sorts. And whether the compliment was something absolutely cheesy or something as simple as, 'I like your hair!', Mako's heart would go crazy, and his whole face would turn red, and he'd be smiling like an idiot, and he'd act sheepish the whole time. 

"Come on, now! Don't hide from me," Wu laughed and moved closer to Mako, grabbing his partner's hand and moving it away from his face.

Their eyes met as Wu came closer to Mako, as he desperately tried to reveal his boyfriend's features. They were both grinning and giggling like little children, play fighting. At times like this, Mako couldn't even begin to express how lucky he felt about the fact that he was assigned to Wu three long years ago. If not that, they probably wouldn't have ever met; and if they have, they'd never have to spend this much time with each other. They'd never get the chance to get to know each other or to become friends and, ultimately, partners. Before he used to say he hated being a bodyguard to someone, who only knew how to complain and how to break people's personal space and boundaries, but that changed so much, alongside with the Prince himself. Now, looking back, the three years were quite an adventure that had a perfect happy ending and Mako genuinely couldn't wish for anything better. 

"Mako, move your hands," Wu said, struggling to move his boyfriend's hands.

"Nope," Mako chuckled.

The other boy suddenly pulled his own hands closer to his body, crossing them on his chest. He huffed, unsatisfied. His oh-so-lovely bodyguard peeked from in-between his fingers and was about to ask what was happening, but before he had the chance to say anything, Wu swiftly got up and sat on Mako's stomach.

"Move your hands! That's an order!"

"Again with the orders? It's like that's your only argument," Mako breathed out, a bit dumbfounded to see Wu sitting on top of him.

"Well, yes, I use it because it's effective. And I'm gonna try to make it work on you as long as I stay the prince. I'm gonna try and I'm gonna succeed, I tell you that much."

"Have you ever considered asking?" 

Silence filled the room for just a second, indicating that Wu, in fact, did not consider asking. He was the kind of person that you could confidently call intelligent and even smart, but he still wasn't very bright, especially when it came to human contact. Of course, he was charismatic and could be incredibly charming, but that didn't change the fact that most of the time he was pretty socially awkward without realising it. That could be easily explained, as he was locked away his whole childhood and never got to interact with people his age until Mako became his bodyguard and he met the rest of Team Avatar. Ordering people around was something more of a hobby for him and even after learning to be more modest, Wu never really stopped being snobby and he had yet to get rid of all his obnoxious royal habits.

"Move your hands, please? I wanna see your cute little face _so_ much," Wu said and just from the tone of his voice, you could say that he was pouting, pretending to be upset. "I bet you're blushing! You always blush a lot and, and you know what? That's what I call adorable. Pretty please, I love looking at you, and your smile, and your eyes, and..."

"Spirits," Mako groaned and finally lifted his hands, revealing a mess of a face. He was blushing a lot, just like his partner predicted. 

The only difference was that he wasn't smiling anymore, and that was because he was so damn flustered, he even found smiling embarrassing. It's one thing when Wu is giving compliments simply to be nice, but it's another thing when he's complimenting Mako to convince - or rather force - him to do something. Why, it's obvious he's going to do everything that Prince asks for if that's the only way to escape the mortifying and endless pit of cheesy compliments! The affection was so stupidly confusing, it was ridiculous. Not that Mako ever asked Wu to stop. Maybe, just maybe, some of the frustration he showed was him pretending, rather than displaying his actual emotions.

"Much better, but where's that big grin of yours, huh?" Wu teased again, leaning over Mako.

"You're embarrassing."

"No, _you're embarrassed_. There's a big difference," he laughed, just a bit too mockingly.

And there it was. Mako gave in once again, looking over at his boyfriend, breaking in laughter as well, putting his hands on Wu's waist. "You're unbelievable, then."

Wu shook his head. "Maybe I am."

Mako bit his lower lip. With half closed eyes he proceeded to put his hands on his boyfriend's arms, just so he could pull him in and completely close the distance between them, joining in a kiss. The Prince immediately fell off his little pedestal, forgetting all the snarky comments he had in his mind, and gave in, exhaling from his nose and closing his eyes. He tilted his head, so the position was more comfortable, and gently captured Mako's cheeks in his palms, caressing them delicately with his thumbs. Meanwhile, Mako's hands travelled up Wu's arms to end up in his silky soft hair, brushing through them. The kiss was sweet and full of loving passion, and although it didn't last ages, it was still marvellous and dazzling. It was finally Wu's turn to blush. A deep red hue covered his smug face and he could feel the heat rising in his whole body, as a wave of warm sensation ran through his veins. His smooth lips seemed to be in the right place when joined with the bodyguard's rougher lips. Every time they kissed, it felt sensual and sensational, taking them to another dimension, where everything was calming and accepting and utterly magical. If staying in this state was an option, both of them would gladly choose it. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't an option, which they realised when their lips parted. Wu quietly gasped for air, contrasting with Mako's controlled breathing. 

"Way to shut me up," the Prince whimpered through pleasant snickering.

"It's effective," Mako stated, pulling Wu back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft and yearning, so I had to write some more fluff with these two because they deserve it. Also yes I love, I love writing dialogue


End file.
